A Fail Prank
by 001001000110
Summary: Lovino Vargas, an infamous delinquent in Hetalia Gakuen was trying to get back to the Student Council President. An idea is given, plan is excecuted, but the result is unexpected. What will he do next? Gakuen AU, yaoi, lemon. Please read and enjoy.a


**A/N: Hello, hello, long time no see. \^o^/ I was a bit busy doing something so I haven't been writing for a while, but I'm glad I could finish this for you. It's RussMano again, sorry. :P This actually has a smutty scene, so I'm really sorry if you think it's crappy or anything.**

**Also, happy very belated birthday for Silan Haye. I know it's really lame if I say this is a gift fic, but I guess you can say that. #b**chslapped ANYWAY, please read and enjoy. \^o^/**

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Student Council Room was a bit quieter than usual, since there were only two persons who were currently occupying the place. One person was the council president, senior, captain of the hokey club in school, Ivan Braginsky. The other one was the school infamous delinquent, sophomore, member of a dangerous gang in town, Lovino Vargas. The later was scuffing his shoe on the carpeted floor, when the President was only watching him.

"I have…" Lovino paused, looking at the older boy from behind his long fringe, "…something to tell you."

"Please do tell," Ivan smiled brightly, eyes closed and curved upwards. Most people would say that it was a sign of complete hospitality, while people who actually knew him would say that it was a sign of total disaster.

Ivan's smile never meant a good thing.

Sometimes it was right, and sometimes it was wrong.

Lovino didn't reply immediately, he glanced around his surroundings as if looking for inspiration. His companion didn't say a thing, waiting patiently for the brunet to speak first. After all it was Lovino who wanted to talk to him. It would be rude to force anything out of him when he was not really the one who needed information.

After what seemed like half an hour, Lovino opened the conversation again.

"I'll speak, but if you laugh I'll kick your face," he warned.

"I won't laugh," Ivan said, smiling. He wasn't laughing. "Promise."

Lovino took a deep breath, scuffing his foot once again. After two more glance at the impressionistic painting on the wall, he finally rose his chin up, meeting Ivan's gaze stare for stare. His voice wavered slightly, but in the midst of silence, people couldn't be mistaken of what he said.

"I like you. Wanna go out with me?"

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … …

**Axis Powers - Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**This fanfic is made for entertainment purpose only, we take no profit out of it. The story contains a homosexual relationship, some cursing, and smutty scenes between boys. Please do not read if any of it is against your preferences.**

**All complaints are due yesterday.**

**Please enjoy.**

… … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Why don't you eat, Lovino?" Ivan asked in his concerned voice, smile fading slightly. "Is something wrong with the food?"

Lovino just grunted, mood sour as he looked at his plate of delicious looking pasta. The taste must be good too, since it was the most prestigious restaurant he was currently in. He picked the damn place on purpose so Ivan would object because the place was too expensive. But no, the jerk was agreeing to his request even without thinking about the consequence.

Just how rich the bastard was?

Lovino cursed in his mind over and over, wondering why he was so stupid as for agreeing into Feliciano's idea of pranks. He never thought that the prank he was trying to pull on Ivan would backfire and bit his own ass. He should never listen to his brother's idea since he knew it was all rubbish. It made him wonder who was actually more idiot, he or Feliciano.

It was started a week ago when Lovino ranted to his gang about the Student Council Vice President, Alfred Jones, harassing him again about his piercings and incomplete uniform.

"I can't believe the burger bastard dared to order me around!" Lovino snarled, kicking the rickety chair in rage. "Who does he think he is?"

"The Student Council Vice President?"

He kicked Feliciano for that.

"Ouch! What the hell, Fratello? That hurts, vee~!"

"Shut up! Don't give me stupid answer like that!"

"Calm down, Lovino. It's not like that you're the only victim here," his friend, Gilbert Beilschmidt, piped in. "He told me yesterday to bleach my hair back into black. Stupid American, doesn't know the meaning of term albino."

"Yeah, he's an idiot," Antonio parroted in the back.

"You take one to know one, Tony."

"Eh? What does that mean?"

Lovino rolled his eyes. "You are all idiots," he snorted in annoyance. He flicked the stray hairs back from his eyes and said, "We need to get back to him. If we continuously stay down like this, he'll think that we are too weak to go against him."

"He should be taking orders from the President, right?" Gilbert said. "If we want to do something, I think we should attack the person behind all this. That Ivan Braginsky."

Lovino frowned upon hearing the name. "Ivan? I don't think he is—"

Gilbert shook his head. "Come on, Lovino. He's one of those uptight geeks, he can't be different from the others. Just because he acted nice to you, doesn't mean that it was his true intentions. He was just using you to gain information about us." Gilbert looked at his friend with piercing gaze. "Glad that you didn't fall too deep in his trap."

"I didn't—" Lovino tried to speak but Gilbert cut him sharply.

"You hung out with him for almost half a year. A month longer than that, you'd get turned into one of those geeks. And betrayed us."

"Shut up! I would never be a stuck-up jerk just like him," Lovino hissed angrily at the accusation. "And we don't hang out anymore, not since three months ago and you know that. It should be enough for you to know that I'm not trading you all for him."

Gilbert didn't reply, only looking at his friend's brown eyes. His own blood red irises narrowed slightly, but Lovino refused to look away, staring to him with the same intensity. After few moments of exchanging gaze, Gilbert closed his eyes.

"Whatever."

"Right!" Feliciano chirped when the tension between his friend and his brother was slowly fading away. "Back to the idea of getting back to Student Council. What's the plan?"

"Brute force wouldn't work," Antonio said, looking at his friends one by one. "He's a lot bigger than any of us. Not to mention stronger."

Gilbert followed the Spaniard's eyes and nodded. "That's your first smart comment."

"Eh? What does that mean?"

"… I take back what I've said."

"If physical thing doesn't work, we should try the emotional thing, vee~" Feliciano said, looking around before his eyes stopped on Lovino. The older Italian could swear he saw sparkles in those twin brown orbs. "Fratello, I've got a perfect idea…"

Perfect idea my ass!

Lovino hated the fact that it did sound like a perfect idea back then. Ivan was a perfect model of a strict-to-the-rule kind of guy, so he assumed that he would be straight to his core. Feliciano's idea was to pretend that Lovino was in love with him, making him feel uncomfortable for having a guy crushing over him, and then laughing for his stupidity at believing their prank. The plan was running smoothly, getting him and Ivan alone in the Student Council Room to talk and execute the final blow. He was finally getting vengeance.

That was what he thought, until…

"Excuse me?" Ivan said after Lovino had asked him out in the Student Council Room that day. He heard what he said perfectly, but he was not sure that his ear didn't play tricks on him. "Can you please repeat what you've said? I'm afraid I didn't hear it correctly."

"I like you." Man… he even got that blush on his face. "Wanna go out with me?"

Lovino had to bite inside of his lips to prevent him from laughing out loud upon seeing Ivan's face. His expression was in a state of complete dumbstruck, eyes dazed and mouth was slightly open. If there was a fly coming inside, that would be epic. He waited for his response, angry and humiliated shout about inappropriate things that shouldn't be said in public. His physical reaction was definitely like what he was expecting. However…

The answer was undoubtedly out of his plan.

"Okay."

It was Lovino's turn to feel shocked. He wasn't supposed to say 'Okay'. He shouldn't be calm and composed, looking at him with that small smile on his face. Lovino felt his heart was beating fast, although he would say that it was from panic at knowing that his prank didn't work as planned.

"S—sorry?"

"I said 'Okay'," Ivan's smile got slightly wider as he stood up from his chair behind the desk and slowly approaching Lovino. "I like you too, Lovino. I'm glad that you feel the same way. We will go out from now on."

…

Crap.

Now he had to pretend that he really liked the Russian as they were going at their first 'date'. Ivan had asked him to choose the place and Lovino had picked the most expensive restaurant in town just to made him reconsider about taking him there. Just like his first plan, Ivan's reaction didn't go like what he expected. He agreed almost immediately, without thinking twice. And it pissed Lovino off even more.

Lovino fiddled with the cuff of his cheap tailored suit, his hands hadn't left his lap. His pasta was slowly getting cold, but he didn't really have his appetite.

"I don't feel quite well," he lied. "My head is a little bit peachy."

"Oh," the concerned look in Ivan's face was definitely genuine. "Is it because of the too strong light? Too loud music? Should I take you to another place?"

Lovino couldn't help but felt like he was a complete bastard. Here Ivan was really concerned about his well-being, but he toyed with his feelings. He should've never listened to his brother's idea, playing with people's heart like that was really sick. When Gilbert knew that Ivan had agreed to go out with Lovino, he said it was even better because in the end Lovino could say that it was only a joke and broke his heart.

It only made Lovino feel worse.

Ivan was a pretty decent guy even for his standard, although he ever lied about his status as Student Council President. The first time they met was on the school roof, when Lovino was skipping class. He tried to pick the lock, but the door was already opened. And then he saw Ivan, sitting under the railing, hands holding a thick book, face looking up at him with small, warm smile, and said,

"Hi. Would you like to join me?"

That was when their friendship began. Everyday at lunch, they'd meet on the roof and talked about things. Mostly Lovino would rant about his latest ruckus with Student Council members, especially Alfred, and Ivan would listen to him. He never showed that he was on their side, even said that he would back Lovino up should there was any serious problem.

Six months later he figured out that Ivan was actually the Student Council President through an accident, and it made him angry because he lied. His friends knew about that too and asked Lovino not to hang out with him anymore, lest he was used to gain information about them. But Lovino never really believed that. In those six months of hanging out together, Ivan never asked him anything about his friends. Not even once.

It made them get separated anyway, because the Student Council didn't like the fact that their president befriended the school delinquents like Lovino. It was three months ago, but Lovino could still feel the strange ache in his chest when he remembered Ivan's face after he said that it was better if they weren't friends anymore, because he hated a stuck-up jerk like him. I wasn't true.

Lovino never hated him.

"No need," Lovino said as he picked his fork and took some bits of his pasta. "Just let me going back home after this."

"I will take you there," Ivan said, sipping on his wine. "I don't know why you refused when I wanted to pick you up, but I will take you home later."

"No, please don't," Lovino said quickly. "I can take care of myself."

"But we're going out," Ivan pointed out as he looked into Lovino's eyes. "What kind of boyfriend I would be if I let you going home alone?"

Lovino bit his lips to prevent him from saying any stupid comments. It was wrong. Ivan shouldn't feel concerned about him because his acts were all false. He shouldn't be that nice. He shouldn't—

He couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop being so kind to me," he said in a low growl. "I'm sorry to say this to you, but it's all a joke, okay? It was just a prank, I never really like you so we're not actually going out. Now stop being concerned about me and let me going back alone!"

Silence was following his explanation, and Lovino could feel his heart was beating faster as he looked down. It was better if he told Ivan the truth rather than keep playing façade. They were even now, a lie for a lie.

But deep down in his heart, Lovino knew that his lie was a thousand times worse.

"I thought it was going to last more than a week," Ivan sighed as he put his glass down. He looked at Lovino with his signature small smile, but his pale violet eyes were a bit dull. "I knew that it was impossible for you to confess your feeling like that without some hidden purpose and I was right. I'm always right."

Lovino felt his breath hitch and the strange, dull ache, was coming back in his chest.

"But I couldn't stop myself from hoping to be wrong for once."

Lovino jerked his head up but Ivan had closed his eyes, smiling a bit wider. There was a choking sensation in his throat, words that he wanted to say were died before it reached his tongue. He was definitely the worst. He never knew that Ivan had a feeling towards him, and he just played on that. He should be happy for finally getting vengeance on the Student Council, but he didn't understand what he felt right now.

Why did it hurt?

He should've known. Ivan was really nice to him, completely unlike any other Student Council members. And if he remembered correctly, Ivan's attitude to other people was a bit cold. He always had that small smile on his face, but his eyes were as freezing as the coldest winter. Only to Lovino his eyes were warm. He should've noticed…

"Let's go home."

His thought was snatched back into the current situation and Lovino gave a curt nod. Now that he had cleared his fake mask, he didn't felt he would lead Ivan into believing that they were in a real relationship by letting him to take him home. Ivan's expression was just like usual, plastered with a small smile like there's nothing wrong between them.

While in fact, there was definitely something wrong.

The car ride was ultimately silent, only noise coming from the radio was heard. Both of them were occupied with their own thoughts. Twenty five minutes later, they were already in front of Lovino's house. Just when Lovino was about to get out of the car, Ivan decided to speak up.

"Can I ask you something?"

Lovino's hand stopped from opening the door. He hesitated a bit, but gradually he turned around to look at his companion. "You just did," he pointed out before he grumbled lowly. "But you can ask one more question."

Those purple eyes were lightened up slightly. "Do you really hate me?"

Lovino didn't answer immediately as he bit his lips. It was not like he didn't know the answer, he just didn't sure if he wanted Ivan to know the answer. After all, he had hurt him. Would he be giving a false hope if he told him the truth? But…

"No," he said in a low voice, almost whispering. "I never really hate you."

"Thank you," Ivan said in relief, letting out a soft breath. "I was scared that you would hate me, so that was why I didn't tell you that I am the Student Council President. You said that you hated them."

"And why… why wouldn't you want me to hate you?"

Lovino tried to look into Ivan's eyes, but just when he was turning his head over, the Russian was right in front of his face.

"Because I love you, Lovino."

The choking sensation was back as Lovino opened his mouth, but no words came out. Ivan took the chance to lean down, capturing the Italian parted lips into his own. Before Lovino decided yes, no, or even what the hell, his body had unconsciously melted into the kiss, closing his eyes as he leaned over to the older boy.

Ivan's hands were wandering over, one was on Lovino's hair, pressing him closer, and the other hand was on the smaller guy's waist, holding him tight. Lovino's own hands were draped over the Russian's shoulder, holding onto him like his life was depend on him. Ivan licked the brunet's bottom lip, and inserted his tongue inside the hot, sweet cavern.

Lovino moaned lowly, felt the heat was building inside his body like a raging flames. His tongue dancing, twisting with each other as Ivan was invading his mouth. He felt the seat was lowered until it was almost completely horizontal before he was pushed down as Ivan straddled him.

"Ha…" Lovino had trouble for breathing when they pulled apart, thin string of saliva was connecting their parted lips. He knew if he didn't stop right there, it would end up more than a kiss. But as he looked at the pair of purple eyes in front of him, burning with passion, he decided that he couldn't care less.

He wasn't that stupid to admit to himself that their feeling were mutual.

Lovino yanked the platinum haired boy down to kiss him once more. This time, Ivan's hands moved to the Italian suit, taking off the tie and unbuttoning the shirt. He caressed the olive colored skin, smooth but marred with some scar. He broke the kiss to make his way down, kissing along Lovino's jaw line to the crook of his neck and sucked hard.

"A—ah…" Lovino moaned at the tingling sensation from the act, feeling his skin started to bruise. Ivan licked the angry red mark, before proceeding to make some more on his shoulder and chest. He found Lovino's hard nipple was poking his cheek and changed his course to suck on the little hard nub.

Lovino had to bit his own hand to muffle his scream.

"Hnnnggghh… Nnnnnhhh…" Lovino trashed around in his place when Ivan played his other nipple with his hand. He felt all blood was rushing downward, making his pants tighter than usual. He could feel Ivan's own hardness was rubbing with his as the taller guy moved, kissing down his way to the brunet stomach.

He choked on his moan when Ivan palmed his erection from outside his pants. The pleasure was too much it hurt.

"I—Ivan… Ah—mmmmnnnn…"

He heard some buckling noise and opened his eyes. He didn't even realize when he had his eyes shut tightly. He saw Ivan was undoing his belt, turning down his zipper and took his hard member out of his pants. He could see precum was dripping from the head and threw his head back when Ivan leaned down to envelop him in the heat of his mouth.

"AAAAAAAHHH!"

His hand fumbled around to find his tie. When he grabbed it, he quickly shoved the article on his mouth to prevent him from screaming out loud. Ivan was moving up and down, flicking his tongue around his head. He almost could see white stars dancing in front of his closed eyelids. He felt the tightening coil in his stomach popped and orgasm tore through his body like a wretched train.

Ivan waited until the body underneath him had stopped spasming before he moved back up, removing the tie from Lovino's mouth and kissed him.

"I love you, Lovino."

Lovino opened his eyes and he saw Ivan was smiling wider than usual. He also noticed some white liquid at the corner of his mouth. He gulped slightly.

"I…"

He glanced around, hoping he could see any words for him to say. His eyes spotted something and he coughed before trying to speak once more.

"I… soiled your car seat."

Ivan looked at the spot under Lovino's right thigh when some spurt of his essence that wasn't caught by his mouth had landed. He looked back at the flushed face of the boy beneath him and couldn't resist chuckling.

"Really, Lovino. I could get used to you soiling my car seat from now on."

The blush on Lovino's face was enough for Ivan to know that the boy had no objection on the idea. All was well.

**END**

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

**OMAKE**

"All I can say that this development is quite unexpected, vee~"

"Even though it's not completely non-sense, if we think more about it."

"So… Does this count as success or fail?"

"You're awesomely hopeless, Tony."

"Eh? What does that mean?"

"… … Somebody please kick him for me."

"Ouch! Feliciano, that hurts!"

"Please blame it on Gilbert, vee~"

"What the hell?!"

"CAN YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP? I'M TRYING TO MAKE OUT WITH MY BOYFRIEND HERE!"

That was the last thing Ivan needed before he laughed.

It was undoubtedly a perfect epic fail on the whole new level.

**OMAKE END**

Please tell me what you think, guys. I would be really glad if I know any of your thought about this fanfic. Thank you for reading, and see you on the next story.

xoxo

A Girl Who Loves RussMano Too Much :P


End file.
